The Lonely Prince
by WinchesterRifle
Summary: One shot about Tamaki's past


_Illegitimate._ The word was always in Tamaki's head. It had always been. It had been there since his Grandmother put it there when he was younger. He was a smart child, he knew what it had meant. He knew it was true.

"Grandmother?" The blonde boy asked.

Shizue sighed. "Yes Tomaki?"

"Do you love me?"

She said nothing. The bright-eyed boy sighed. He knew what that meant too.

"Of course she does, Tomaki" His mother said, walking from behind him.

"She does?" He smiled brightly.

"Mmhm Who wouldn't? "His mother replied. He looked at his grandmother. _Grandma..._

The room was now in an awkward silence.

"Tomaki, dear, would you like to show us what your piano teacher has taught you?" His mother smiled.

He nodded, getting up and walking quickly to the grand piano. He sat down and began to play. He played beautifully. Especially for his age. He missed one note by a little, hoping his Grandma wasn't critiquing his every motion. He heard the two of them chatting quietly behind him. He couldn't hear it clearly over he piano.

"Tomaki is a very bright boy."

"...illegitimate, filthy child." Most of his Grandma's words we're lost in the piano which was probably a good thing.

He missed another note and stopped mid-song.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not _just_ the Bastard Suoh." His mother looked at him sadly. He began to play again with a sigh.

He zoned out of their conversation to focus on his movements. It wasn't very long before the piece was over. He moved back to the couch. His mother clapped, his grandmother didn't. instead, she grumbled, sipping her tea.

"Stop hating me..."He glared at Shizue who set down her tea. " for something I can't change!" Shizue swiftly swung her hand at the boy, hitting him hard across the cheek.

 _S-she hit me..._

"Did your father teach you no better? _That_ is no way to speak to _anyone_. Especially not your elder. "

It was the first time he had been slapped. He was a bit shocked. He was 14 and managed to go his entire life without being slapped, he even managed to avoid spankings: neither of his parents saw it as a good punishment.

" I'm sorry, Grandma "

"Don't patronize me, Tomaki." She grumbled.

"... I'm sorry... _madam_ _Shizue"_

 _"_ Thank you. Now, Tamaki, don't you have homework to do?" He didn't. The school year was close to starting.

He kissed his mother on the cheek before retiring to his room, rubbing his cheek. _For an elderly woman she sure hits hard..._

Within the same year Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's mother, fell ill. Tamaki had no idea how to help her. He knew nothing about medicine so he did the only thing he could: he made sure she was happy. He played the piano for her often. His hands skillfully cascaded over the piano, filling the house with calming music. His bedridden mother was happy to hear every note of his music.

However, Anne-Sophie worried for Tamaki's future. She wanted him to be at his full potential but didn't know that she alone could get him there. Shizue offered her a deal: Financial security in return for relinquishing all control and visiting rights to her. After some thought, Anne-Sophie agreed and bid Tamaki farewell.

Tamaki remembered that day well. He had been sitting playing the grand piano as the servants gathered around, listening happily. He heard foot steps behind him and one of the servants groan 'ow' repeatedly. He stopped. Shizue had one of the servants by the ear.

"Who told all of you to be so lazy? You're servants? Act like it!" They all ran off to clean something.

"Madam Shizue, _I_ asked them to listen."

She grumbled. "They could've worked and listened."

Tamaki sighed. "But I wanted their full attention. You can't appreciate music if it's only playing in the background while you're working."

Anne-Sophie slowly walked in. Tamaki looked at her, completely ignoring his grandmother. _Momma..._ She looked as though was she was about to cry. Tamaki ran across the room and tightly hugged his mother.

"Je t'aime, Tomaki" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Momma... but what's wrong?" She pulled away from the hug and cupped his cheek. She sniffled.

"...You're going to Japan... with Shizue for at least a few years"

"Japan? With Shizue? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No. She is not." Shizue replied. "As per our agreement."

 _Agreement?_

"It's for the best, Tamaki... _"_

 _"_ Can't I just stay here with you in France?" Shizue shook her head.

"I'm sorry, mon petit prince" He hugged her tightly again.

The very next day, he was told to pack his belongings. After he finished that, the servants carried his bags out. His mother stood sadly, staring out the window. Tamaki watched her. _I wish she wasn't sad._ He paused. He walked to the piano and sat down. He began to play a melody.

Anne-Sophie turned around to watch and listen.

The melody was sad but Tamaki played it with a bright smile. His mother watched in awe. A tear fell down her cheek. Tamaki's expression was almost enough to make her change her mind about the agreement. With _her,_ he was happy. She feared he wouldn't ever be happy in Japan.

He glanced behind to see her standing and listening. She smiled at him.

He finished the song through to the end and stood up. His mother clapped and the servants joined in too. Turning around to see them, he smiled.

"Tomaki, it's time to go."Shizue said. His expression went blank and the room went silent. He hugged his mother closely, letting his head hang over her shoulder. Tears dripped from his eyes splattering the floor.

"I'll see you again, Mom, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **1.** **Je t'aime- I love you**

 **Mon petit prince- my little prince**

 **2\. Chapter 2?**


End file.
